


Letters

by MyChemicalRachel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Drabble, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank writes a letter to Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Wattpad was having a competition; Write a letter from Frank to Gerard or vice versa. This is my entry :)

Gerard,

I don't really know how to start one of these. How does one go about writing a suicide note? Dear Gerard? That sounds too formal. Hey! What's shakin', bacon!? No, not nearly formal enough. Then again, when have either of us been formal? So I'll just leave your name. No salutation. Just your name. I miss the sound of your name. Gerard. Nobody talks about you much anymore. It's like suddenly you've vanished from existence and I'm the only one who even remembers you.

How are you? I miss you so much. I wish I could see you again, just one more time. Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, rolling over in bed only to find your side of the sheets freezing. That's when I remember that it wasn't a bad dream; It's a neverending fucking nightmare; You're really gone. I guess I'm only now understanding that you're not coming back.

Did you get any of my other letters? I've left a few, but I've never gotten anything back. Maybe they were lost. Maybe you don't want to reply. Maybe you can't...

I hope they didn't take your light, Gerard. They can take everything else, but they can't take the light. Do you remember? You always told me, 'Don't let them take the light behind your eyes.' But, Gerard, you were the light behind my eyes. When you died, part of me did, too. Now I guess I'm just killing the rest.

I thought about writing this letter to someone who would actually find it-- Mikey or Ray or Bob-- but you're the only one I care to leave my memory with. It's a sick memento in a way; I was left with your ashes and you'll be left with my suicide note.

So here I sit right now, leaning against your tombstone, writing my final farewell. And I'll leave it on your marker, just like every letter before, and hope it finds it's way to you. Even if it doesn't, I will.

I will see you again in the afterlife, Gerard. Very soon.

I love you.

-Frank.


End file.
